witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Conjunction of the Spheres
Journal entry : The Conjunction of the Spheres : by Adam Nivelle : "The cataclysm commonly known as the Conjunction of the Spheres happened one and a half millennia ago. A cosmic collision of several parallel universes, this disaster left numerous creatures not native to our reality trapped here. For example, ghouls and graveirs, which lack their own ecological niches are simply relics of the Conjunction. : The elves claim that humans also arrived in this world during the Conjunction. This occurred soon after they managed to destroy their own world. The elves claim that it was during the Conjunction that humans learned to use magic. : Of course, these are all vile lies and foul fabrications circulated by nonhumans, who will resort to the most malicious slander to justify their claims." A work devoted to the famous magical cataclysm. Describes the appearance of monsters, the origins of humans and human magic. Journal entries :Glossary: Conjunction of the Spheres Location * Antiquary in the Outskirts' inn. * Old shelf at Kalkstein's place in the Temple Quarter. * Upper floor of the warehouse connecting to town hall, in a trunk. * Antiquary in the Temple Quarter. * Bookseller in Tanner's Square in the Trade Quarter. Journal entry : There are scores of learned works, dissertations and treatises about this magical cataclysm from about 1500 years ago. Because of this event, creatures never seen before entered our world, and still do not have their own ecological niche here. Among others, graveirs and ghouls are relics of the permeation of the spheres, though elven tradition has it that we, humans, are also newcomers from that time. The sorcerers claim that time humanity received both the wondrous gift and the terrible curse that they consider magic to be at that time. |Weight = 0 |Value = 10}} One copy of this book can be found in Triss' wrecked house in Novigrad. Journal entry : Scholars have many vices. Possibly the worst among them is a tendency to describe the simple in unnecessarily complex terms, to dress the plain the the garb of false learning. : "The Conjunction of the Spheres" might serve an an excellent example of this. This name, so mysterious to a commoner's ear, could be replaced with a much simpler alternative: When the Worlds Collided. The phenomenon itself can also be explained in terms simple enough for a child to understand. : Imagine, dear reader, that our world is a ship sailing on a great sea. From its deck we can see other, distant vessels – those are the stars. These vessels each bear their own goods and their own crews. They usually pass us at some distance, barely visible specks, even views through a spyglass. Once every few thousand years, however, a storm breaks above this cosmic sea, a storm so strong it tosses the ships towards one another, making them sail check by jowl. Part of the crew of one ship can, at such times, move to another, and some of the cargo from one ship's hold can spill onto a neighboring vessel. When the weather calms, the ships separate once again and sail their separate, invariably different ways. : The so-called "post-Conjunction beings," namely monsters such as ghouls and basilisks, are precisely such passengers from another vessel. And we humans are castaways, flung against our will from somewhere far away onto a world previously inhabited by the Elder Races. Once here, we learned the arcane mysteries of magic. unbeknownst to us before. : Could the worlds collide once more? Perhaps. Can this cataclysm be avoided, or thet oppposite – hastened? Some scholars believe there are beings who have mastered this skill, who possess rare genes which allow some to seize the helm of our vessel and steer us... to safer waters, or to our doom. ar:التحام الأكوان (كتاب) cs:Konjunkce sfér (kniha) de:Sphärenkonjunktion es:Conjunción de las esferas fr:La Conjonction des Sphères it:La Congiunzione delle Sfere hu:A Gömbök együttállása pl:Koniunkcja Sfer (książka) ru:Сопряжение Сфер (книга) uk:Кон'юнкція Сфер (книга) Category:The Witcher books Category:The Witcher 2 books Category:The Witcher 3 books